


Love Sick

by deathspells2009



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Falling In Love, Gun Violence, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathspells2009/pseuds/deathspells2009
Summary: Gerard Way is a troubled alcoholic who one night gets kidnapped by a man named Frank Iero. Frank has deep feelings for Gerard and tries everything in his power to get him to love him back. Unfortunately for Frank, he has done horrible things in his past. He hopes for Gerard to never find out this side of him or things could go horribly wrong for the both of them.





	1. Last Night Free

Every Friday night, Gerard walks the streets of New Jersey to go to his favorite place; the local bar. He grabs a couple of drinks, goes right back to his house, crashes on the sofa, and faces the side effects later in the day that he would always later regret. Gerard’s drinking problem got worse over the years after he was kicked out of his parent’s house and into his brother’s house. He knew the problem was terrible, and so did his brother Mikey. He would tell Gerard to stop filling himself with such toxic fluid. And of course, Gerard never listened.

It was now Friday night again, and Gerard knew just where he wanted to go. He darted right to the bar that he loved way more than himself. Just after a few minutes, he had consumed eight shots of gin and had one whole bottle of beer. He knew that the morning after wouldn’t treat him so well after what he had just taken, but he didn’t really care at this point. Gerard started to get up off of his seat, when his legs gave out and he fell ass first onto the tile floor. He put both hands on the chair, lifted himself slowly, and started to head for the exit. His whole body was shaking and tried to gain stability as he put one foot in front of the other. Finally, after getting enough power to walk as normal as he could, he left the building and scuffed his feet along the sidewalk. Walking as carefully as he could, he tripped on the smallest crack in the pavement and fell face first onto the ground. Gerard felt his head started to get warm and as he felt to touch his head, he put his hand into a small but bloody cut that he got from the impact.

“Fuck…” Gerard muttered to himself as he attempted to get up.

He got on his knees, trying to gain the strength again to get back on his feet. Then suddenly, he fell face first onto the ground again -- but this time, even harder and the impact wasn’t caused by him this time. Gerard felt the bottom of someone’s shoe pressed hard against his head. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t pick his head up. His drunken self didn’t have the audacity to. He just stayed lying there as he heard the breath escape from his mouth every time he tried to move. There was no point in trying.

“What’s the matter? Can’t get up, pansy?” mocked the mysterious person.

“I can’t with your big ass foot on my head. Besides, it’s my bedtime anyways. I should be thanking you for making lie down.” Gerard replied back.

The unknown person pressed harder against Gerard’s head, making him squeal out a long groan to let the person know that he wanted him to back off. Gerard really didn’t know what to think of this person. All this person wanted to do was torture him, but he could’ve at least asked before he took action. Gerard might have agreed to it.

“Give me a one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you in the head right now,” asked the person.

“Uh, because I’m drunk and defenseless? Is that the answer you wanted?” answered Gerard.

**BANG!**

Gerard felt a shooting, hot pain in his back. He felt all the blood ooze out of the bullet wound that the gun had left. His shirt progressively got wet and stained with the red liquid all over his back. Although he knew it missed his spine, it felt like he was paralyzed from the impact. Then Gerard yelled in pain and prayed that this asshole of a person would leave him alone. But the complete opposite would happen next.

“You’re coming with me. And you will not argue or struggle with me. I don’t want to hurt you anymore,” the person told Gerard.

Now Gerard was confused -- how did this person JUST hurt him and then change his mind about it so fast? And where was he taking him? But most importantly; who is this person?

_Why did he want me? What did he want to do me?_


	2. The Ride Home

Gerard awakened in a dark, enclosed area. He couldn’t move any parts of his body. He felt as if he was chained down to someone’s floor or wall. Gerard could smell all the blood and sweat that he had given off from earlier that night. His back still aches from the bullet that was now a bit further into his back and it hurt just to move one inch of his body over to the other side. Gerard felt that the ground was shaky and bumpy. 

_Could he possibly be in that person’s trunk? Taking him somewhere?_

Gerard, even though still drunk, knew that now he was for sure in this dude’s trunk. He just hoped that he wasn’t planning on killing him tonight -- or any night in general. After what felt like 2 days to Gerard, the movement finally stopped. He then saw the glow of the moon and could feel the cold air brush along his face. He finally could see the bastard that kidnapped him. Gerard really wanted to spit in this guys face and punch him in the gut, but he couldn’t due to all the duct tape that bound his body up. The strange person stared down into Gerard’s eyes and gave him the most psychotic look he has ever seen in his life. Gerard was so scared but he knew that he had to be strong in this kind of situation.

“Hey pal, how’ve you been?” the man asked.

_How have I been? He really thinks that THIS is the most appropriate time to ask me that?_

The man started to pick Gerard up from his car trunk without hesitation. He tried to get a good hold of him, but Gerard kept on moving around to avoid being taken. Eventually, the pain caught up to Gerard and he got too tired to even try to escape from the man’s grasp. The man took Gerard and held him in a way where he wouldn’t disrupt the bullet that was still lodged into his back. He could hear Gerard quietly groan from how hurt he was and how he badly wanted to go back to his house. He genuinely felt bad for Gerard. He never wanted to hurt him, but he figured it was the only way to get him.

The walk from the car to the house only took about 3 minutes. Now they were finally both at the front door. The way he was holding Gerard made it hard for him to get the keys from his back pants pocket. He placed Gerard on the porch while he unlocked the front door. When he opened the door, he had totally forgot to clean up the mess he made from the last time he had a “friend” over. He hoped that Gerard won’t notice or care when he becomes sober in the morning. The man realized that Gerard lost a lot of blood and is still bleeding a bit, so he quickly got him down the hall to the bathroom and got out the only first aid-kit he owns.

He looked at Gerard and saw how pretty he was under the blood that was smeared on his face. The man wished that he hadn’t made his first impression with Gerard like this. He really wanted him to like him...or even love him.

_But would Gerard ever forgive me for what I did to him tonight?_


	3. Barely Alive

He propped Gerard up against the wall; backside facing to the man so he can patch him up. He cut off Gerard’s shirt slowly then threw it in the trash. The blood-stained shirt was ruined enough and the man didn’t think Gerard would ever want it back. Now all that was visible to his eye was the red mess that consumed most Gerard’s back. He took out his tweezers from the first-aid kit and carefully placed them into the hole. He could feel the bullet shell. He dug around Gerard’s skin inside and finally got a firm grasp on the shell. He took his time with taking it out and eventually did. He tossed it into the trash where the shirt was and quickly wiped all the blood that was left on Gerard. The man noticed that the skin was more ripped than it should have been.

_Gerard must have made the wound bigger when he tried to struggle earlier._ _He must have tugged hard on his skin._

The man got his stitching supplies, thread the needle, and began working on fixing Gerard’s back. He laced the needle in and out of the skin; working like a toy maker who was sewing up a teddy bear. The whole process took about twenty minutes. He was proud of the work he did to Gerard. He thought it looked pretty good for only stitching someone one other time (and that person being himself). The man tapped some gauze around the stitched patch and went to work on the small cut up above Gerard’s eyebrow. All he did this time was put a small band-aid on it. Then he cleaned up some blood around his head.

“I hope you forgive me when you wake up,” he said softly.

Then the man remembered that Gerard lost a lot of blood and wasn’t sure if he needed to get more in his body soon or just wait it out and see what would happen. So in the meantime, he took Gerard and placed him in bed. He covered him up in the softest blanket he could find around the house. He gave him a blanket that felt just like a cloud and made anyone toasty warm. The pillow he gave him was quite nice, too. All the man could do was watch and see what Gerard was going to do next. He sat down next to the bed. Listening to every small puff of breath that Gerard took.

_Gerard looked like an angel; very peaceful and very beautiful. Lying there on the bed so quietly._

The man couldn’t fathom over how much he loved Gerard. He didn’t even know him personally...or at all. He just happened to watch him every Friday night when he’d go to the bar and get drunk. He didn’t wanna see Gerard beat himself up with alcohol or anything that would harm him. All he wanted to do was protect the boy, but after what happened, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever gain the trust he wanted from Gerard. And now the man thought that he had a chance to be forgiven after he took care of his wounds. Maybe Gerard would be thankful for that. The man’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a small moan coming from the sleeping boy’s mouth.

“Who are you,” Gerard whispered, “and why do you have me here.”

_The man didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t know if he wanted to ever answer._


	4. Still Not Any Better

“My name is Frank,” he managed to mutter out.

_Gerard wasn’t as drunk as he was before, but he still couldn’t comprehend what Frank was saying completely. He just stared at Frank for a minute or two while lying on the bed. They both didn’t know what else to say after that._

“Well, Frank,” Gerard said, “even though you think you’re a tough guy, I can manage to beat you up and win any day of the week.”

“I doubt that,” replied Frank.

“When tomorrow comes, Frank, I’m gonna beat your ass for what you did tonight,” Gerard talked back.

Frank didn’t want to get Gerard more mad than he already is. Frank just sat there, looking at Gerard’s face in the pale moonlight coming from his window. He still couldn’t believe that someone could look so beautiful when not even trying. Gerard just couldn’t find out about his feelings for him yet -- or maybe never find out at all. He didn’t know how to approach the situation of that yet when he hasn’t even dealt with this one. Gerard hates him as of right now. Frank needs to try and make things right with Gerard, even if it meant holding him hostage inside his own house until they at least become friends.

_He noticed that Gerard was coughing pretty badly. Frank didn’t want to leave him all alone in his room, though. He might try to escape or find a sharp object to try and hurt Frank in any possible way._

“Hey, I’m going to get you some water,” Frank said, “it might help your cough.”

And with that said, Frank went down the hall to the kitchen. He grabbed a short glass and filled it with cold tap water. He brought it to the room where Gerard was staying and handed him the glass. Within a matter of ten seconds, the water was gone. Gerard had chugged it down as if he had been parched for the last four weeks. Suddenly, Gerard sat up and ran over to the bathroom; hand on stomach while running. Frank didn’t know why he did this, but then he soon heard the reason why. Frank entered the bathroom to hear the noises of throw up. Gerard must have drank the water too fast, resulting to him throwing it up. Having all the alcohol in his body didn’t help him either. Gerard flushed the toilet a couple of times before taking another go at throwing up.

“Hey, you um, need help by any chance?” asked Frank

“No thanks, asshole,” replied Gerard, “I’m totally capable of throwing up myself.”

Frank knew that Gerard was still a bit out of his mind, so he didn’t feel as bad when his idea of helping him got rejected. That’s all he wanted to do; just help Gerard out with his problems. He was a complete mess and Frank couldn’t stand to see him all alone and on his own.

Gerard did at least use Frank as a support to get back to the room. He lied down on the bed and didn’t make one noise. He just kept his eyes open; making sure Frank didn’t do anything else to him. He thought of Frank of a serial killer that got pleasure from killing people and being surrounded by blood all the time.

_Gerard, in his own mind, did think that it was a big possibility for Frank. He gave off that vibe ever since he shot him in the back._

Just lying there in bed, Gerard could feel how bad his back ached with pain. He still didn’t know that Frank stitched his back up yet. All he could feel was a fiery burn coming from his back injury and a small bruise-like pain above his eye. He didn’t bother asking Frank about the problem. Gerard did like the feel of the soft blanket that he was given, though. That made him very happy and warm inside. Then as soon as he closed his eyes, he felt the presence of Frank getting on the bed with him. Right next to him. This was something Gerard did NOT like at all. Drunk or not, he didn’t want to sleep with some random person who gave him a great deal of pain. He had to let it roll for now. In the morning, he could always try to yell at him for it.

Frank then rolled on his side to face Gerard and wrapped his arm around Gerard’s waist. They both had nothing to say about it. They both drifted off to sleep within thirty minutes of complete silence. Neither of them knowing what tomorrow was going to bring.

_And neither of them knowing what they were going to bring to each other._


	5. Do You Hate Me?

Gerard woke up with a horrible migraine headache. He still couldn’t wrap his head around anything that happened last night. Hazy memories flashed in his head as he tried to remember the events that occurred. Gerard didn’t see Frank in bed with him -- which was a good thing. Gerard wondered where Frank was in the house, but he didn’t care enough to go look for him. He steadily got out of the bed, got on his feet, and looked into the mirror that was right across the bed. 

_Gerard looked very beaten up and couldn’t believe that he let himself get like this. How could anyone be so viscous?_

He stormed downstairs to give Frank a piece of his mind. He was furious at him. Gerard stomped down the hall and looked in every room he could to find out where that bastard was. He heard some noise coming from the living room, or where he thought the living room was, but turned out that it was actually the kitchen. He turned the corner to find Frank cooking breakfast for two. Gerard could smell the freshly cooked bacon and eggs that he assumed were for him and Frank to eat. He noticed how calm Frank was, unlike the night before. He wondered if Frank was bipolar and had huge breakouts like that often. If so, that’s one bad lifestyle he has.

“Hey Gerard,” Frank welcomed with a warm smile, “did you sleep okay?”

“Sure, but if I recall right, you were sleeping with me. I’d like it better if you didn’t do that,” replied Gerard.

Frank just kept on smiling. He didn’t apologize for sleeping with him. Frank found last night quite comfortable and wanted to be that close to him all the time. But that was last night, and today is just the morning; a new beginning for the both of them. So Frank decided to start off on the right foot and cook breakfast for the both of them to enjoy. He knew Gerard was most likely hungry, so he woke up early just to make a special meal that they would have together.

“Here is your breakfast, my love,” Frank said as he placed the plate on the table.

“Um, thanks…” said Gerard.

Frank didn’t mean to say “my love”, it just came out of his mouth. Now he  
feels like an idiot. Gerard probably feels uncomfortable now that he was referred to being “my love”. Gerard just shook it off after a while and ate a quiet breakfast with Frank. They both had nothing to say to each other yet. Gerard was waiting until he was done with his food before he pounced on the other man with his anger.

_Frank wanted to apologize for everything that he did, but he didn’t think he could -- not yet._

* * * 

Later that afternoon, Gerard was slouching in the sofa. Frank wasn’t too far from him. They both sat in silence while looking ahead at the old, peeling walls. Gerard couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t hold it all inside of him, so he just went for it.

“You fucking jerk,” stated Gerard.

“Excuse me?” Frank questioned.

“What do you mean! _You_ kidnapped me. _You_ were the one who shot me in the back. And _you're_ the one who’s gonna keep me captive until you kill me!” snapped Gerard.

Frank didn’t know how to reply. He was shocked that Gerard outed him like that, but also proud of him for standing up for himself to something he didn’t like. Frank just stared at Gerard; a smile starting to form on his face. Gerard didn’t know what his problem was and why he enjoyed everything negative. He just wanted to make a point across at how horrible he was. Frank didn’t even care about how Gerard was so upset at him. Frank was just glad Gerard was actually speaking with him.

Gerard wanted him to wipe that devilish smile off his face. He hated the way Frank looked at him. It made him feel sick inside, but something about it made him feel warm inside. He wasn’t too sure what it was, but whatever it was, he wished that it went away. And Frank just kept smiling at him; and he did t ever want to take his eyes off of him. But he stopped looking when all of a sudden, Gerard lunged forward and started to punch Frank in the face. He punch him in the lip, right where his piercing was, and busted his it open. Frank managed to grab both of Gerard’s wrists and kicked his stomach with most of his force. He fell over onto the hardwood floor and braced his fall with his hands. Frank jumped on top of him; punching him in the face. Gerard started bleeding from his nose and he tried to get one more swing at Frank before he got another hit at him. Instead of punching back though, Frank grabbed Gerard by the wrists again and dragged him into the bathroom.

Frank forced Gerard to sit while he got some tissues to clean up around his nose. Gerard was only compliant because he didn’t want to keep bleeding. Blood was something he hated a lot.

Frank bent down and put the white tissue to Gerard’s nose. He watched the white turn to red, threw it away, and got new ones. The bleeding stopped after he held the tissue in place for a while. He tossed those bloody tissues away and noticed Gerard still sitting on the floor. He crouched down in front of him and looked straight into his glossy hazel eyes. Frank cupped Gerard’s face, leaned in toward his mouth, and softly pressed his lips against the others. Gerard’s eyes were wide open and just kept looking at Frank in disbelief while he held their faces together. When Frank pulled away, Gerard didn’t stop staring at him. Both of their faces were bright red. Frank felt embarrassed and immediately got up and went to his bedroom. Gerard stayed placed on the floor, still in shock of what happened.

_Gerard wasn’t sure if he had feelings for Frank or not -- but he knew that he enjoyed the kiss way too much than he should have._


	6. I'm Sorry

For the next couple of days, Gerard and Frank didn’t have much to say to each other.. After a simple kiss, it made the both of them uncomfortable for a while. Frank, who had never kissed someone before, thought it was one of the best experiences he’s ever had in his life. And Gerard, who used to kiss his girlfriend, thought he enjoyed the kiss Frank gave him more than the ones him and his girlfriend shared. Something about it sparked feelings in Gerard. It seemed special, but he didn’t want to fall in love with a maniac who shot him in the back and kidnapped him. Although half of him wanted to stay, the other half knew he had to escape somehow soon. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen next.

* * * 

Later at midnight while Frank was sleeping, Gerard armed his way out of the bed where he and Frank were staying. Frank always kept one arm around Gerard to make sure he didn’t go anywhere, but apparently, he failed at that. Gerard crept around the room, making sure that he didn’t hit into anything that was on the floor. He managed to go through the door and leave the room completely. He started to go down the dark hallway, when he heard Frank call out to him.

“Hey, where’d you go?” he asked.

“Oh, um, I’m just going to use the bathroom,” replied Gerard in a shaky voice.

“Come back when you’re done,” Frank ordered, “You have 5 minutes.”

_Gerard didn’t think he had enough time to dash and run out of Frank’s house in just 5 minutes. He needed to think of a plan first, but once again, he knew that Frank would be waiting and hunt him down. He had no time to think._

Without planning out anything, Gerard opened the front door and ran as fast as he could. He couldn’t see a thing except the light coming from Frank’s bedroom window. Gerard could hear Frank yelling and swearing at him from a distance that seemed not too far. He worried that Frank would catch him and kill him for not obeying. He heard the fast footsteps of Frank coming down the path right behind him. Gerard was panting like a dog by the time he got down half the pathway. He looked behind him to see where Frank was, and foolish enough, Gerard tripped over a tree root that had came up from the ground.

“You fucker!” shouted Frank.

Gerard wasn’t too sure where to go. After all, Frank had a house in the middle of the woods and it takes a long time to make it back to the city. Frank got closer and closer, and as soon as Gerard stood up, Frank shot him in the foot. Gerard stumbled on the ground and struggled to get up. Putting any pressure on his foot hurt like hell. Gerard tried to hop on one foot and get away, but he knew it wouldn’t get him much far.

Frank sprinted down to where Gerard was, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him back to the house. Gerard struggled to get out of Frank’s grasp, but Frank was somehow much stronger than he was. He looked down at his foot, trying to see how badly it was bleeding. Not too much blood came through the shoe. Most of the blood accumulated in his sock; which also absorbed a lot of it.

At this point, Frank was so upset at Gerard, that he could literally kill him right now, but he never wanted Gerard dead. All Frank had to do was tie him up somehow and make sure he didn’t make a sneaky move like this again. Frank wanted to give Gerard an easy time while living with him -- which he hoped was forever, but after he tried running home, he didn’t think he really wanted to stay.

Finally, they reached the house and Frank brought Gerard to the bathroom. He removed the bloody shoe, took off his sock, and looked at the bullet wound. It didn’t go too far into his skin, but it would still hurt to get it out. Frank grabbed the first-aid kit once again, took the tweezers out, and slowly removed the bullet. Gerard yelled in pain as Frank tossed the shell away. He got some more gauze and tapped it over the bloody spot. Gerard still hissed in pain from the aftershock. 

“Never do that again,” scolded Frank, “or your life will be gone before you know it.”

Gerard was quite scared of Frank now, but he still had some feelings for him. He didn’t know how that could be possible after he saw how horrible of a person Frank was to him. He beat him, shot him twice, and swears at him. Then there are times where Frank calls him by pet names, that one time he kissed him, and when they sleep together. That’s the part of Frank he liked; the part where he’d be all lovey with him. Gerard wish he’d be more like that. He looked Frank into his eyes and saw the disappointment he had. He wasn’t sure how to make it up to him the right way, so he hugged Frank and hoped he’d accept it. And sure enough, Frank tightly squeezed him back.

“I love you,” Gerard said softly.

_Frank wasn’t sure if he had heard Gerard right. Did he really mean that? Or was he only saying it to make him not mad anymore?_


	7. I Think I Like You...A Lot

The next day, Frank didn't know what to think. he just heard Gerard say that he loves him -- did he really mean it? Frank wasn't sure if he should say it back. He might get all up in Gerard's feelings and he might not like it. All Frank wanted to do was be with Gerard forever, but he knew that it wasn't possible. With the way he acted towards him, it made it hard to tell if he even wanted to be with him.

"Hey, I wanted to say sorry," Gerard said as he walked into the living room.

"Oh, it's fine, Gerard," reassured Frank, "if you wanted to run off, I understand. I can be a bit of an asshole."

"No. I wanted to apologize for saying what I said to you," he shyly said.

_Frank began to get confused, but eventually caught on to what he was trying to say. He was sorry he said that he loved him._

"I love you?" questioned Frank.

"Yes! I'm sorry for saying that to you," he replied, "You probably don't like me anyways. I'm just an alcoholic loser."

Frank could tell where this was going. He just wanted to spill all of his feelings out, but he wanted Gerard to speak first. So he patted a seat on the couch for Gerard and he complied with the gesture. He sat next to Frank and put both of his arms around a pillow as if he were giving it a huge hug. Frank put one arm around Gerard and noticed him flinch. Then he loosened up into the welcoming touch and leaned into Frank's side.

"You know that feeling where you like someone and you're not sure if they like you back?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah. Of course, who hasn't?" replied Frank.

"Me. I haven't felt this way in a very long time," Gerard said.

"So, is this person you like...me?" asked Frank.

Gerard sat there for a minute or two. His face started turning a bright red. Gerard never liked anyone like this before -- especially a boy. He wasn't sure how to tell Frank because he didn't know if he would ruin the friendship they slowly started to gain. He could sense Frank looking down at him as he stared off to the distance. It put him in an uncomfortable spot and he shifted down a bit more, resting his head on Frank's shoulder, and finally getting enough strength to tell him the truth.

"Yes. I like you," admitted Gerard.

_Frank started to blush, too. This is exactly what he wanted._

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that, Gerard," he said, "I've had my eye on you for a while and I'm so thrilled to know you like me back."

"Oh, I didn't notice you around. Where were you all the time? You could've just said something to me when you saw me, silly," he told Frank.

Frank didn't want to tell Gerard that he stalked him while he wasn't killing people. He had a bad habit of stalking Gerard. He would go out every Friday night, follow him into the bar, and just watch him torture himself with that poison. And sometimes, he would follow him home. To Frank, it seemed normal for him to do that -- much more normal than killing people for fun. He didn't want to tell Gerard any of that, but he wasn't too good at lying. Instead, Frank just stared into Gerard's eyes and cupped his face gently. The pale moonlight hitting Gerard's face made him look so beautiful and elegant. Frank was about to tell him everything that he's done, but in that moment, Gerard grabbed Frank's hips and pushed in for another kiss. Frank, for some reason, was surprised that Gerard did that. Another part of him was overjoyed that he did it. He started to tug on Gerard's hair and really get into the kiss. Gerard leaned in with his whole body, knocked the both of them off the couch, and they both kept on kissing. As soon as they stopped, they both felt different. Different in a good way. They both let out their feelings earlier and now they could grow much more than a friendship.

"Can we go to bed now?" Gerard asked.

"Of course we can, sweetie," Frank replied as they both walked off to the bedroom.

_Frank just hoped that if and when Gerard found out about his 'hobby', he doesn't freak out and hate him. That's the worst way to end a relationship._


	8. Here's The Truth

Frank awoke to Gerard right next to him. Gerard’s head was resting against his head; his soft yet messy jet-black hair was scattered in Frank’s face. He brushed his head against Gerard’s face and hugged him tightly. 

“Morning, beautiful,” Frank murmured as he rubbed Gerard’s back.

Gerard moved closer to Frank’s face and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He opened his eyes, glanced over to the window to look at the blue sky, and then looked at Frank. They both stared at each other with warm, welcoming smiles. Gerard was the first one to get up out of bed first. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his back in the mirror. The bandage over the stitch wound fell off a couple of days ago. Gerard didn’t like the way his skin looked when it was sewn together. Then he looked at his foot, where there was only a band-aid and some dried blood. Gerard looked like roadkill, but Frank apparently, he thought Gerard was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

He turned back to look at Frank, who was already starting to get up from bed, and Gerard asked him why he kidnapped him in the first place.

“Hey,” he said, “Why did you want me so badly?”

_Frank stopped getting up and started to sit back on the bed. He knew that lying would be a bad idea, but he also wanted to tell the truth. So he tried to do the thing he thought was right._

Frank started to speak.

“I need you. I need your company,” he answered.

“But why did you feel the need to kidnap me? You could’ve just asked me to come over like a normal person,” asked Gerard.

_Frank stopped for another minute before answering him._

“Well, in case you didn’t figure out already,” Frank started, “I’m something you wouldn’t consider “normal”. I’m way off the chart of normal. I shouldn’t even legally be able to have contact with anyone.”

Gerard was confused at what Frank meant. He knew Frank wasn’t normal, but not “off the chart”. He wanted to know what that meant, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. Gerard just kept looking in Frank’s direction; hoping for him to say something else.

“I’m sure you’re not that bad of a person. We all have different opinions,” he reassured.

“How about murder? How would you consider that being normal?” Frank softly spoke out with a shaky voice.

_Gerard didn’t believe him at first. He thought he was joking, but then Frank turned to look him and saw the truth in his eye. Frank really did mean what he said. Gerard didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t even want to be in the presence of Frank anymore, but he wanted to stay to help him._

“So, you kill people…? For fun?,” questioned Gerard.

“Yes. And I regret killing innocent people. Well, for most of them I feel regret. Strong regret,” he answered.

“So, how do I come into this murder story? You’re not going to kill me, are you?” Gerard asked, very scared to know what the answer is.

“No way! I’d never kill you!” Frank said, “I need you to keep me from killing. Well, I know you can’t really do anything, but I needed you. You're the person I love the most and with you around, it really helps me take my mind off of all the negative thoughts.”

_Gerard didn’t know how HE was the person who Frank loved the most. What about his family?_

“How am I the one you love? Isn’t there anyone else you love?” he asked.

“No. Everyone hates me and it’s all my fault. I tried to, but everyone I knew pushed me away. And after I saw you for the first time at the bar, I knew you were the one I needed to love. And I love you with my whole heart -- my entire being!” exclaimed Frank, who truly meant everything he said.

“Well, I’m here for you, Frank,” Gerard reassured.

They both didn’t know what to do. Gerard, who was shocked at what he had just found out, wanted to be there for Frank. He wanted to help him the best he could and if living with him was it, then he’d stay there for as long as he could. And Frank, who didn’t want to look Gerard in the eyes again, didn’t know how to apologize to Gerard. He didn’t have anything else left to say.

The two of them just sat on the bed, not knowing what would come next. Gerard was the first to move. He rolled over to the other side of the bed where Frank was, grabbed his waist, and pulled him back into bed. Frank readjusted himself so he was lying right next to Gerard rather than on top of him. They were both quiet; it was going to stay that way for a while. Gerard leaned in and gave Frank a hug to let him know that he wasn’t going to leave his side. Frank then wrapped his arms around Gerard in return. 

_The day had just begun, but it felt like it had already ended for the both of them._


	9. A New Feeling

Frank sat on the broken couch that was in the middle living room. It was so quiet and the only noise he could hear was the ticking of the cuckoo clock. The next hour of the day hadn’t arrived yet. Frank always liked to hear the bird chirping when it came out of the little door. It was the only noise he liked other than Gerard’s voice. Both noises were precious to him.

Gerard came walking out if the bathroom and sat next to Frank. Gerard’s part of the couch was the broken area. The seat was sinking in, the board that supported the weight of people was pushed in, and the stuffing from the cushion was spilling out. And as soon as Gerard sat down, the whole left half of the couch broke. He went through the seat and fell to the floor. Frank left his spot and helped Gerard get up from the dirty floor. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s stomach and plopped on the couch with him. Now Gerard was sitting on top of Frank’s lap; which he did find quite comfortable. He started to shift over a bit to get off of him, but Frank grabbed Gerard again and made him sit. Although he didn’t mind sitting on Frank, he thought it was weird for the both of them.

“Stay here,” Frank said.

Gerard didn’t want to argue with him, so he complied. They sat there until someone thought of an activity to do. Living in the middle of the woods in a small house can be quite boring most days. So they sat in silence with nothing to say and nothing to do. Gerard got a strange feeling after sitting on Frank’s lap for a while. He thought that Frank maybe moved his leg position or moved his hips, but maybe it was his imagination.

_Then Gerard realized that the movement happened again, but this time more frequently. Frank’s hips were moving so he could grind against Gerard’s ass. But why was he doing this?_

Now Gerard felt very uncomfortable. He didn’t know what or why he was doing this. Gerard didn’t want to admit that it did feel nice, but he knew that this small action would lead into something he didn’t want to do at the moment. Frank kept on grinding and put his hands on Gerard’s thighs. Gerard immediately spread his legs. He moved further back into Frank’s body as Frank kept on grinding. His hands moved up and down Gerard’s thighs slowly as he let out a moan of pleasure.

“Fuck, Frank,” Gerard murmured out, “please stop…”

Frank didn’t want to stop, but he needed to respect Gerard’s boundaries. He stopped moving from underneath Gerard and let him go. Gerard got up and sat on the floor in front of Frank. He knew Frank still felt horny, but he couldn’t help and didn’t think he wanted to help. Frank crossed his legs to try to hide his boner. They both felt awkward and their faces were bright red. Now they really weren’t sure what they were going to do after this strange event.

Frank looked at Gerard, then looked at the time, and back at Gerard again. He left the couch and motioned for Gerard to follow him to their room. He got up from the floor to follow him down the hall. As soon as they entered, Frank shut the door and started to make out with Gerard. Frank pushed Gerard on the bed. He leaned over him in a way where Gerard couldn’t get out. 

“I want to try something with you. Please let me,” Frank said.

_Gerard knew what Frank wanted to do. He didn’t want to do anything sexual with him -- not yet. But at this point, did it even matter anymore?_


	10. To The End

The next morning, Gerard woke up in a panic. For a second, he thought that yesterday was just a dream, but then reality hit him. He noticed that he was lying in bed naked with Frank. Gerard couldn’t believe he let Frank fuck him about 3 times, but he didn’t want to decline the offer. He didn’t like making Frank mad by disagreeing with him. He always wanted Frank to be happy.

He searched around the room with his eyes to find where his clothes ended up. His shirt was by the front door while his pants were next to a lamp. And of course, his underwear was on the bed next to Frank. He wanted to wake Frank up and ask to have breakfast. He was starving! So he shook Frank’s shoulder until he rolled over.

“What do you want?” he asked

“Food. Please. I’m starving,” Gerard replied.

“What a way to kill the mood,” Frank joked.

Frank got up from the bed and put on his silk robe. He kicked aside his clothes that were in a crumpled up ball next to the foot of the bed. Gerard got up a couple seconds after. Frank tossed Gerard some new clothing that were clean and much more comfortable than what he was wearing before. He put them on and they both went into the kitchen. Gerard sat down at a chair that was placed in front of the dining room table. Frank took out some cereal, but then put it back. He wanted to cook a healthy breakfast for the two of them.

* * *

Later that night, Frank wanted to go on a proper date with Gerard. Since they were in a relationship, he wanted to do nice things for Gerard. Frank wanted to show how much Gerard meant to him -- and Gerard meant the whole world to him.

“Gerard, get ready to go out,” Frank said.

Gerard didn’t ask him where they were going, but he hoped it wasn’t to go and kill someone. Frank put on his black leather jacket and Gerard put on a dark blue hoodie. They walked out the door and headed for the car. Frank owned a 1965 Ford Mustang that his father gave him. It was dirty and looked as if it was going to fall apart in the matter of seconds. He had that car for so long.

They both got in. Frank started up the car and backed out of the driveway. Since he lived in the woods, it took longer to get to most destinations. Frank and Gerard had normal conversations as they drove around. No one talked about murder and no one talked about the day before. Gerard mostly talked about his brother, Mikey, who he hasn’t seen since Frank kidnapped him. He missed him dearly. He also missed his alcohol. And Frank talked about his love for dogs. He couldn’t stop rambling on about how cute they were.

* * *

_When they arrived, Gerard looked out his window to see that they were at a fancy restaurant. He was confused as to why Frank brought him there._

Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand so he could hold it. He wanted people to know that they were together and that no one could steal him away. As they walked in, they already spotted out a nice table that was away from people. He wanted a seat where no one would hear their conversations just in case murder was brought up. But Frank also wanted a table far away so he could ask a personal, private question.

When the waitress came, she wrote down what the two wanted. Gerard noticed that Frank was buying expensive food and wine. He didn’t want Frank to waste all his money on him. They ordered wine and two medium rare steaks. Gerard dug into his food first. After all, he was hungry. Frank picked at his food and made no effort to eat. 

_He couldn’t eat. He didn’t want to eat._

Frank grew more nervous whenever Gerard got closer to finishing his food. Frank had a very important question to ask him, but he didn’t know how Gerard would react. And finally, Gerard finished his food and drink. He looked at Frank with the most confused face ever.

“Frank, you didn’t even touch your food,” he said, “You alright?”

“Yeah, just thinking about something,” Frank told him, looking down at his full plate.

“You can tell me anything,” Gerard told him.

Frank reached into his inner coat pocket with a shaky hand. He felt around his pocket for an item he wanted to get out. Gerard started to get worried. He thought he might pull out a gun, but it was the opposite. Frank held a small, black box out to Gerard. He placed it on the table and slid it over to him. Gerard looked at Frank, but Frank couldn’t look him in the eye. Gerard took the box and held it in his hand. He opened the box to find a diamond ring.

“Frank…” he whispered.

_Frank’s face was as red as a tomato at this point. This event was something he could only dream about. He figured that no one would want to marry a serial killer; let alone date one. But he thought that Gerard was different in a good way. For actually accepting him and loving him._

Frank looked up and gave a small smile. “You don’t have to accept it.”

“N-no way,” Gerard stammered, “this is a really great thing!”

“You sure?” Frank asked, feeling sick with every word he spoke.

“Yes definitely. I want to be with you forever,” he gushed.

Frank was glad to hear that the boy he loved for so long actually wanted to be with him. This surprised him since they were only dating for about 14 days. And Gerard imagined himself getting married to a girl, but something changed in his mind when he fell for Frank. Something about him caught his attention and made him want to stay.

Gerard put the ring on his finger and gave Frank the biggest hug he could give. Happiness fell upon the both of them. Frank and Gerard left the restaurant within a couple of seconds. They felt like kids again as they ran to the car. They were happy together. They didn’t have to worry about anything else. Just focusing on what they can accomplish in the future.

_But the things Frank wants to accomplish with Gerard are on a whole other level of what Gerard had in mind._


	11. Keep It To Yourself

Frank was more than overjoyed. Knowing that he wasn’t going to be alone for the rest of his life made him very hyper and excited. He wanted to marry Gerard right now just in case something bad happened to either of them, but he didn’t want to rush things too much. Gerard was also very excited. He wish he could tell his brother and family, but Frank forbid it at the moment. He had to keep it a secret from everyone.

_The night before felt like a complete dream. They both couldn’t believe that something great was going to come out of this relationship._

When Gerard woke up, he nuzzled his face into Frank’s neck. Frank put his arms around Gerard’s back and gave his a kiss on the top of his head. Frank couldn’t stop smiling. He just wanted to make Gerard happy and give him the best life he could have, but he wasn’t sure if he could balance out his murderous actions and his loving actions.

“Can we have a good breakfast now?” Gerard asked.

“Yes. Of course we can, G,” Frank said with a wide smile on his face.

They got out bed, hand in hand, and Gerard rubbed his head against Frank’s. When they got to the kitchen, Gerard took his seat at the table and Frank started to make some hash browns and eggs.

* * *

Gerard was full after eating the delicious food Frank had made. He lied down on the floor and placed a pillow underneath his head. Not too long after, he fell asleep. Frank walked into the living room after he finished cleaning and admired Gerard as he slept like an angel. Frank didn’t know what to do, but then he thought of an activity that would entertain him for a while. He knew that it’d be wrong for him to not tell Gerard, but to be fair, he was asleep. He didn’t need to know.

So Frank crept outside and quietly closed the door behind him. He jogged down the path to get to his car. He entered and drove off downtown. He wanted to find someone who was both caring and desperate. He needed to capture someone stupid enough to get into a car with him. The only places he could think of was either the club or library.

He decided to go to the library since the club would have nobody in it. He drove up and approached the building. He parked in a nearby ally so no one could see him take anybody. Frank left his car and headed for the big library doors. He looked around to see how many people were there.

_There was a good amount of people. So many to choose from._

Frank wandered over to the science-fiction section of the library. He enjoyed those books the most. He noticed that someone had picked up his favorite book and sat down at a table to read it. Frank started to walk over to where the boy was. He pulled out a chair, looked at the book, then saw that the boy looked up from his book.

“Can I help you?” he asked, glancing up from his book.

“Yeah,” Frank started, “I was wondering if you maybe wanna have a chat?”

“About what…?” he asked.

_Frank wanted to take him already. Just take him to his car and beat him when he got home, but he needed to build a quick friendship with them._

“Maybe about similar interests? I really like the book you picked up,” Frank said.

“Oh, yeah. Heard it was a good book,” he replied.

“Hey, what’s your name?” asked Frank with a curious look.

“Mikey,” he said.

_Frank heard that name somewhere before. He remembered Gerard mentioning it once before, but wasn’t sure what the relevance was._

Frank and Mikey talked for about an hour and a half. They had a good detailed conversation about their interests. They both liked the same music, same food, same animals, and played the same instrument. Frank felt pretty bad for soon killing the guy, but he really had the urge to see blood from someone.

“So uh, want to hang out at my house?” Frank asked, finally having the guts to ask.

“Yeah! That sounds fun,” Mikey exclaimed.

They both walked out of the library and headed for the car. Mikey didn’t ask why he parked in an ally; he just assumed that there was no other parking. Frank walked behind Mikey slowly, took his car keys out, and unlocked the trunk. When Mikey wasn’t looking, Frank took out a metal bat from the trunk and swung it at Mikey’s head. He fell hard to the ground; passing out immediately. Frank quickly put the bat back, tied Mikey up with duct tape, and put him in the trunk. He ran for the driver's seat of the car and drove away.

* * * 

Frank arrived back at home. He parked the car and took Mikey out of the trunk. Mikey did start to wake up as he was getting carried to the house. He was too tired to try and struggle out of Frank’s grasp. They got to the door and Frank opened the door quietly. He saw that Gerard wasn’t on the floor, but he was now in the shower. Frank quickly ran down to the basement and sat Mikey up in a chair. He tied him to the chair, made sure he wasn’t going to be able to leave, and left downstairs.

As soon as he came up to the living room, Gerard came out of the bathroom. He was happy to see that Frank was back. Gerard hated it when Frank did things without him. He lunged at him and gave Frank a big hug. Frank hugged back and gave a fake smile. Gerard noticed that something was off about Frank’s mood.

“Is something wrong? Did I do something?” Gerard asked with much concern.

“No! Of course not. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Frank reassured, hugging Gerard.

Frank stopped hugging and paced around the house. Gerard didn’t know why he was acting so strange. He wish that Frank would just tell him what’s wrong. After all, they were now engaged and Gerard wanted Frank to trust him more. He walked over to Frank, who was by the basement door, and once again asked him what was wrong.

“Frank, please tell me what’s bothering you,” Gerard said.

“Nothing is bothering me,” he told him, “I’m just tired.”

Gerard still didn’t believe him, but he left him alone. He walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Frank waited a couple of minutes to make sure Gerard wasn’t going to come out. So Frank went into the kitchen and took the sharpest knife he could find. He opened the basement door and walked downstairs. Gerard heard the door close and knew something was going on. He got out of bed, left the bedroom, and headed for the basement. He was hesitant to open the door, not knowing what could be down there, but he slowly opened the door.

_He wasn’t sure what Frank was trying to hide down there, but Gerard wanted to know._


	12. Forgive Me

Gerard quietly stepped down the stairs with one foot in front of the other. He didn’t want to make any noise at all or else Frank would find him and be upset. He took his time getting to the basement. He was almost at the last step when he heard a familiar voice coming from down the corner.

_It was his brother._

Gerard turned his head around the corner and saw Mikey tied to a chair with Frank next to him. He had a knife in his hand; waiting for the right moment to stab. Just then, Mikey looked over to the stairs and shouted Gerard’s name out. Frank turned his head and saw the scared boy at the entrance of the room. Gerard walked slowly to where Frank was. His eyes were filling with tears and making it almost impossible to see anything in the dimly lit room.

“Frank…” Gerard said in a quiet, shaky voice.

Frank didn’t know what to say. He now knew that Mikey was Gerard’s brother and that he was going to kill him right in front of his eyes. Frank dropped the knife to the ground and stood in silence. Gerard walked over to Mikey. He noticed that he was sliced across the left arm twice and once in the stomach. The blood was staining his shirt with every breath he took. His glasses were broken on the ground.

Gerard untied him as quickly as he could. Once he was free, he stumbled onto the floor. Gerard hugged him and didn’t want to let him go. He glanced at Frank, then back to his brother. Frank got a sick feeling in his stomach. He thought he was going to throw up. Seeing Mikey in pain made him hurt, but seeing Gerard in pain made him feel like the devil. He wish he could make it up somehow. He knew that was impossible right now.

He walked toward the two boys on the floor, but Gerard hissed at him. All Frank could do now was get the first-aid kit for Mikey. So he ran upstairs and dug around for it. He finally found it and rushed back downstairs. He pushed Gerard away and started to help Mikey. Gerard wanted to punch Frank ten times in the gut, but he couldn’t right now. He watched as Frank stitched Mikey’s cuts up and put a bandage on each injury. He took him upstairs and put him in bed. When Frank turned around, Gerard was still crying. Frank walked up to Gerard and hugged him, but Gerard didn’t hug back. Instead, he kicked him in the balls. His grip on Gerard loosened and he fell to the floor.

“What in your right mind would make you THINK that killing my brother was a good idea?” Gerard asked in a stern voice.

“I didn’t know he was your brother…” he replied.

“Don’t bother talking to me for a while, Frank,” he said as he walked away.

Frank made things much worse. He thought that maybe if it wasn’t his brother, he’d understand a bit more. But now that it was his brother, it hurt him way too much. Frank felt so bad. He wasn’t sure how to make him happy again.

He peeked into the bedroom. Gerard was lying next to his brother, who was now asleep. Frank went outside and picked some roses he was growing behind his house. He had about seven roses to give to Mikey. When he went back inside, he put them in a vase full of water and entered the bedroom. He placed the flowers on the bed stand. He sat on the floor and waited for Gerard to say something. But he didn’t.

* * *

At dinner time, Gerard and Mikey ate in the bedroom. Frank was in the dining room eating alone. He could hear Gerard and Mikey talk, laugh, and catch up on what they missed in the past weeks. Frank heard the part of the conversation where Mikey asked about the ring Gerard had. Frank got up from the table and walked over to the bedroom door. He cracked it open a bit to hear what they were saying.

“Frank gave me this ring,” Gerard said.

“It’s a very pretty ring. Must have been expensive!” Mikey laughed.

“Yeah. It’s an engagement ring. Guess we were gonna get married sometime,” he gushed.

Frank didn’t think that Gerard still wanted to be with him after today. He was glad that he did, though. Frank saw Gerard look over at the door and made eye contact with him. Frank closed the door and packed his dinner away. He then walked to the living room and sat down on the broken couch. He didn’t know when it’d be the right time to plan a wedding. Now wasn’t the time to discuss that. He needed to owe an apology to Mikey, who he actually enjoyed talking to. And an apology to Gerard for causing this whole problem. He wanted to make Gerard happy again.

Frank was going to let Mikey take the bedroom for a couple of nights, so he decided to sleep on the floor. He took a pillow and plopped on the floor. Gerard came out of the bedroom and looked at his fiancé on the ground. He was so furious at him, but he still wanted to be nice. Gerard took a blanket and wrapped it around Frank’s cold body. He stood up and headed back to where his brother was.

“Goodnight,” Frank whispered.

“Night,” Gerard said back.

Frank felt warm inside knowing that Gerard still cared for him. He smiled to himself after Gerard left the room.

_Frank knew how he wanted to make things up. He just had to wait for the right moment._


	13. All Apologies

After a month had past, Gerard still didn’t have anything to say to Frank. He just talked with Mikey, who stayed with them for a while. He left two days ago, though. Gerard wished Frank would apologize for what happened. He was cautious with Frank now. He wasn’t sure when he would strike again for another human being’s blood. Gerard didn’t even know if he wanted to still be with him.

Gerard lied in bed for three days straight. He didn’t feel the need to get up and be apart of Frank’s life at the moment. He just wanted to help Frank not have those urges for murder. Gerard just didn’t know how he could help.

Frank opened the door to the bedroom. Gerard just stayed in place. He didn’t want to move to meet Frank’s eyes. He didn’t want to see the monster who was going to kill his brother. Frank moved closer and closer to the bed. Once he got close enough to the bed, he sat down and placed his hand on Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard flinched at the touch. Frank started to rub Gerard’s shoulder slowly to let him know that he wasn’t mad at him.

“I owe a big apology to you and Mikey,” he said.

_Gerard rolled over in the bed to the opposite direction to where Frank was sitting._

“Look, I didn’t even know it was your brother,” Frank spoke again.

“It doesn’t matter who it was. You know I didn’t want you hurting anyone,” snapped Gerard.

_Frank could see the hurt he caused Gerard. He should’ve stopped thinking about murder once he took Gerard into his house. He was his medicine. He was the reason for no more hurting others -- but he failed himself._

“Hey, I need to ask you something,” Frank started, “I wanted to know if you still wanted to get married.”

Gerard turned around to look at Frank.

“Of course...but I’m not sure now is the right time for anything,” he told him.

“Oh, well, I was maybe thinking about getting married this week,” Frank said, looking at Gerard’s hazel eyes.

Gerard didn’t know what he wanted to say. He really did want to marry him, but he also wanted some more space. He turned in his bed and sat up. Gerard looked into Frank’s eyes. He looked very lost.

“Yeah. This week is fine for us,” agreed Gerard.

Frank’s smile grew. He was very excited to hear what he had to say. Frank gave Gerard a hug and Gerard hugged back. He pushed Gerard out of bed, helped him get up, and walked him to the living room. Gerard sat down on the chair and Frank sat right on top of him. He cupped Gerard’s face and kissed him on the lips. Gerard grabbed Frank by the hips and leaned closer to him. Frank quickly pulled apart, but then pressed his lips back to Gerard’s.

Gerard knew that he shouldn’t have forgave him so easily, but he couldn’t resist. He missed the side of Frank that actually cared and loved for him. Now was his chance to turn Frank around and make him a better person. Gerard pulled away from Frank and looked at him.

“I’ll marry you, but only if you don’t kill or kidnap anymore,” he told him.

“Ok. If that’s what you want, then I can keep that promise,” replied Frank.

_Frank was going to try and stick to that promise, but it would take him a very long time to get out of the murder habit. He didn’t want to upset Gerard anymore than he already had. He wanted things to be right between them. He needed to be a better person to him._

* * *

The next day, Frank left the house early. He tried to be as quiet as he could with leaving, but Gerard noticed his absence. He hoped that Frank wasn’t going to kill another person.

Gerard walked around the house and eventually made his way to the kitchen. He looked all around for food that could fill him up, but they were running out of almost everything. He did find a bottle of beer that was in the back of the fridge. Gerard hadn’t tasted the alcoholic drink ever since he was kidnapped. He grabbed the bottle, popped it open, and chugged it down. He loved the toxic taste; it made him feel more alive. Gerard threw the empty bottle away and looked around the fridge for more to drink. He managed to find 2 more bottles, opened another up, and drank it down.

As soon as he was about to open another beer, Frank opened the front door. Gerard looked up from the floor and looked up at Frank. He noticed that Frank had one bag in each hand. Gerard, who was now drunk, started yelling at him. Frank snatched away the third beer bottle and threw it away. Gerard was still yelling nonsense at him. Frank placed the bags down on the ground, picked Gerard up, and started to walk into the bedroom.

“Time for bed, G,” Frank cooed.

“Make me, bitch,” laughed Gerard.

Frank shoved him onto the bed, covered him with a warm blanket, and gave him a kiss on the head. Gerard didn’t want to make a fuss with Frank. He just lied there and watched as Frank left the room and came back with two bags. His brain couldn’t process any ideas of what those bags could contain. He stared at them with curiosity and confusion. Frank took clothing out of each of them. He hung them up in the closet and decided to wait and show what they were to Gerard later. He crumpled up the bags and tossed them aside. He got on the bed, curled up next to Gerard, and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

Gerard was uncomfortable in the position he was in, so he kneed Frank’s stomach as a sign to move. He rolled over and let Gerard rest his head on his shoulder. Now Gerard was satisfied. He closed his eyes, but then opened them again. He really wanted to know what those bags contained. Gerard was tempted to get up and go into the closet, but he thought Frank might have not wanted him to look. So he finally decided to drop the idea of bags and tried to fall asleep.

_The only thing he could remember from those bags were a beautiful, white dress. Not sure who it was for, but he wanted to wear it._


	14. Karma Has Its Revenge Plan

Gerard woke up feeling sick. He felt horrible after chugging down bottles of beer. His memories from earlier in the day were a complete blur.

“Frank, where are you?” he called out.

Instead of yelling back, Frank simply entered the room and sat down on the bed.

“I’m here,” he said, “and I have something to show you.”

He made his way to the closet, took out a black suit and a white dress, and then placed them on the bed. Gerard looked at the outfits and knew exactly what they were for. Obviously, he was the one who was going to wear the dress, but he didn’t know why Frank got him that.

“Why am I the one who has to wear a dress?” Gerard asked.

“I can wear it if you want. I don’t mind,” he said with a small giggle.

“No. I want the dress,” Gerard told him.

Frank handed him the dress. He wanted him to try it on and see if he liked it or not. So Gerard took his clothes off and zipped on the dress. He was embarrassed by the way he looked, but thought he could pull off the look pretty well. Gerard started to blush when he saw that Frank was looking at him. Frank thought he looked stunning and extraordinary.

Frank took Gerard’s hand and twirled him around a couple of times. They both fell to the ground and laughed. Gerard gave Frank one more hug before he got undressed. Both of them got up from the floor. Frank helped Gerard unzip the dress and let it fall to the ground. Frank noticed that Gerard’s back was looking better and didn’t seem to be hurting anymore. The scar was still visible and was very noticeable on Gerard’s pale skin. He regrets shooting him in the back long ago. Frank didn’t know why he didn’t act normal around him and approach him in a better manner.

Frank placed his hands on Gerard’s chest and pulled him in close. His grip got tighter and tighter every time he thought about the times he hurt him. Frank’s eyes started to fill with tears as he thought about all the murders he committed. All of the people he took away; not knowing if they had family or not. Gerard could feel the warm water drip down his back whenever Frank pushed his face into his back. He turned around and held Frank in his arms as he cried away.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Gerard asked.

“I-I’m such a h-horrible person, Gerard,” Frank admitted, “I don’t d-deserve you.”

“Frank, I know the mistakes you’ve done, but now is the chance to turn everything around and get back on track. Start a new life and hide the past,” reassured Gerard.

_Frank kept on crying. Never making eye contact with Gerard._

“Hey c’mon. Cheer up,” Gerard said, “we’re getting married soon. Think about that instead.”

_Frank still cried. He felt that he would be a burden on Gerard for the rest of his life. He wished that he was normal like him, but it was too late to turn things around. His mindset was already set on two things: murder and Gerard. Frank didn’t know how Gerard could possibly turn things around, but he thought he’d let him try._

“As long as you can keep me safe, I’ll keep you safe and never hurt you again,” Frank told him.

“Of course I’ll keep you safe. Forever,” he replied.

Frank sat on the floor while Gerard got dressed into his normal clothing. He put the dress back in the closet and joined Frank on the floor. He rested his head on Frank’s shoulder and held his hand, just to let him know that everything was going to be alright. Gerard tried to calm Frank down, but he kept on crying. All of his sins had caught up to haunt him. He felt so sick when he thought about those innocent people being killed off the Earth and getting taken from their family. If Gerard were to die, Frank didn’t think he could ever live with himself. He’d be so depressed. Frank was just thankful that he had Gerard; who would be with him for the rest of his life.

Eventually, Frank managed to go back to normal. He calmed down and his tears went away. He moved his head towards Gerard’s head and kissed the top of his head. There was nothing more he enjoyed than being in the presence of Gerard. Everything he did made him feel warm and happy. Frank started to smile when thinking about everything that Gerard does.

_He was just too perfect for him. It didn’t seem real._

Although he enjoyed Gerard, there was something that seemed off with him all the time, as if the real him wasn’t there, but rather hidden underneath a fake persona. Frank never got senses like this unless real danger was nearby. He wasn’t sure if he should trust himself this time or trust Gerard.

_He just didn’t understand why Gerard would be acting so fake -- if he was, of course._

Frank rose from the floor and placed himself on the bed. He lied down to take a small break. He needed to clear his head of all negative thoughts. Gerard climbed up onto the bed and lied on top of Frank. He gave him a wide smile, to let him know everything was going to be okay. Frank smiled back, which made Gerard laugh a little. He kissed Frank’s neck, then his cheek, and then his head. Gerard really seemed to enjoy Frank more now that they were going to get married.

Frank caressed Gerard’s left thigh. He eased into the soft touch and rubbed his head into Frank’s shoulder. Frank was trying to turn Gerard on so he could be in a much better mood and spill the beans as to why he was acting strange. Gerard let out some soft moans as Frank went from his thigh to his ass. He teased at the waistband of the sweatpants Gerard had on. He slid a hand under the pants and then proceeded to move down to his underwear. Gerard buried his face into Frank’s neck and moaned some more. Although Frank was enjoying this, he needed to do what he intended on doing.

“Why are you acting so strange?” he finally asked.

“What do you mean?” Gerard quietly mumbled, not moving his head.

“You seem off. Was it something I said?” questioned Frank.

_Gerard moved his head out of his neck to look him in the eye. He wish he didn’t ask so many questions._

“Just some dream I had last night. Nothing to worry about,” he said.

“What was the dream about?” Frank asked, hand still in Gerard’s pants.

“Oh, I don’t know. Something about you getting killed the day before our wedding. I can’t really remember too much of it. I didn’t want to remember,” Gerard said hesitantly.

He couldn’t tell if Frank was upset or just confused. His expressions never really changed that much. And Gerard never had intentions on telling Frank that dream. He remembered a lot more of it -- almost all of it. Last night he saw his white dressed stained with red as Frank was lying dead on the grass. He could still see the silhouette of the man who killed him, but he wasn’t sure who it was. Gerard didn’t feel the need to tell Frank the whole thing. Frank would only be upset with himself if he knew.

Frank took his hand out of Gerard’s pants and patted him on the head as if he were a dog who just learned his first trick. Then he got up to get a notepad and a pen. Frank wrote down to Gerard that in two days, they were to get married. Even though it seemed too soon, Frank didn’t want to take the chance of him dying and Gerard being left alone forever. He had planned on moving out of the old house he was in now and live somewhere new; to have a fresh start on life and enjoy it with his soulmate.

Gerard agreed with the date of the wedding and was excited for it to happen. As soon as Frank left the room, Gerard sent a text to Mikey reading:  
“Hey. Me and Frank are getting married in 2 days and I would like you to be there. Hope you can make it! xoxo”

He shut his phone off and made his way to the living room. He didn’t see the new text that Mikey had sent to him a couple seconds after. With his text it read:  
“Oh, I’ll be there. And I will have fun.”

_Gerard didn’t know it was a mistake to tell Mikey to come on their wedding day; he just thought he’d send a friendly invite to the second closest person he knew and loved._


	15. Until Death Do We Part

After those two days past, it was finally the day of their long awaited event. Gerard put on the beautiful white dress that Frank bought him and he put on a matching veil. To him, he looked like an idiot. But to Frank, he was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen in his life. Frank was wearing a nice black suit. He had the rings placed on a pillow outside of their house. Both Frank and Gerard were excited to start a new life with each other.

Gerard was still waiting for Mikey to show up. He didn’t want him to miss the big day. But time went on and on, Gerard finally stopped waiting for his brothers arrival. He walked outside to meet Frank by the porch. Both hand in hand and made their way to the front lawn. The grass was partially dead, but there were still bright patches of the grass that scattered about.

They both exchanged words about each other and how they were going to be there for one another. Both said “I do” and proceed to place the rings on each other’s fingers. Frank took Gerard’s hand, then started to twirl him around. He wanted to dance with him. And they didn’t have any music, but hearing nature and laughter made it much better. They danced and danced, until one of Gerard’s heals on his shoe broke. He tumbled to the ground, making Frank fall down too. Too happy to care, they laughed it out.

_Gerard heard footsteps coming from a distance. He assumed that Mikey was finally about to show up._

He turned his head in the direction of where he heard the noise. And to his surprise -- it was Mikey. He sprinted across the yard and gave him the best hug he could give. Mikey hugged back. He looked glad to be there. To see his brother marry someone whom he was deeply in love for.

Frank approached Mikey and gave him a sincere apology. He wanted to be on better footing with him, since he was now considered “part of the family”. Mikey accepted his apology and pushed it aside. There was no need to have conflicts with each other anymore.

* * *

As day grew into night, Frank and Gerard went back outside to have another dance. This time, the moon was lighting the sky and the stars gave off extra sparkle. They danced slowly this time; taking their time with each step they took.

_Their eyes met. Both of them looked as if they had the same desire about something. Gerard looked more curious than Frank did. He looked as if he already knew what Gerard was thinking. As if they already knew how the ending would be -- but both of them were wrong._

“Say your last words and enjoy your last dance, motherfucker,” Mikey said from a distance.

_Frank and Gerard both looked over at him. They didn’t know what he meant._

**BANG!**

Mikey shot a bullet straight through Frank’s stomach.

**BANG!**

He took another try at it. This time, he got Frank in the side.

Frank fell to the ground in pain. He shouted and screamed. Gerard looked down at his husband -- blood all over them both. He bent down to hold Frank’s hand. Gerard didn’t know what to do. His eyes filled with tears quickly and his breathing got shallow. He was in a fit of panic and confused as to why Mikey shot Frank.

Frank tried to keep in as much blood as he could, but he couldn’t seem to succeed. Gerard tried holding the white dress up to the wounds the best he could. He held Frank’s hand tightly; to let him know he wasn’t going to leave. He didn’t have a phone on him and Mikey wasn’t going to call for help any time soon.

“Why would you do this?!” Gerard screamed over to Mikey.

“He isn’t good for you! He isn’t good for anybody!” He shouted back.

_Gerard became furious with his brother._

“What do you mean! He was going to change for the better!” Gerard screamed again.

“He was a murderer, Gerard. I wasn’t going to let you stay with him,” Mikey said.

“No! You don’t know anything about him! He’s much better than that. And look at yourself, Mikey! You’re turning out just as he was!” Gerard shot back, tears streaming down his face rapidly.

Mikey didn’t say anything else. He started to run away back home and leave this place forever. Gerard on the other hand, stayed with Frank, who was barely holding on. Frank told him to grab the phone inside the house and call for medical assistance. Gerard complied and went back outside. He dialed 911 as fast as he could. He talked on the phone with someone and told Gerard that they would get help. When he placed the phone down, Frank started to violently cough up blood.

Frank finally knew that all of his evil actions caught up to him. He was going to pay with his life for all that he’s caused. Gerard kept crying and telling Frank that he loved him. Frank, who could barely talk, said the same back to Gerard. He had flashbacks to the dream he had a few nights ago. It was the same, the only difference was that they were already married.

Frank kept fighting to stay alive. He didn’t want to leave Gerard so soon. They finally heard the sirens of an ambulance come down the street and into the woods. Two people came from the truck, picked Frank up, and brought him into the back. They hooked him up with tubes and started to patch his wounds. Gerard was allowed to ride with them, but he didn’t say anything for the whole ride. He had so many questions for the medics, but he didn’t have the voice to ask.

After a quick 6 minutes, they arrived. They brought the almost dead Frank into the hospital. They rushed him to the ER and started immediately on trying to save him. Gerard was forced to stay in the waiting room and not to interrupt. He looked around the room and saw all the people staring at him with horror. Gerard looked like the monster; after all, he was the one with blood on him and was shaking. He tried to control his breathing, but he was too scared to do anything.

* * *

Gerard slept for the whole night in the waiting room chair. A doctor woke him up and told him the news about Frank.

“Your husband is in critical condition, but as of right now, he’s doing fine. It’s a miracle that he’s alive still,” the doctor told Gerard.

“S-so, he’ll be o-okay?” Gerard asked in a quiet voice.

“Right now, signs point to a yes,” the doctor replied.

Gerard was relieved that Frank was still alive. It might take him months to recover, but he didn’t care. As long as Frank was alive and could be with him forever, that’s all that mattered. Gerard was offered new clothing, but he denied it. He wanted to stay in that wedding dress. It was a reminder of the best day of his life and the worse day of his life. Gerard never wanted to talk to Mikey again for as long as he lived. Gerard looked down at his bloody hand. The wedding ring Frank gave him was covered in the red liquid.

_All of this was Mikey’s fault. This never would’ve happened if Gerard didn’t invite him._

Gerard’s thoughts were interrupted and he was finally allowed to see Frank. He raced down the hall in his broken shoes. He opened the door to Frank’s room and saw how he looked. He looked fine. His body was connected to different tubes and various machines. Gerard slowly walked over to him and sat down at a chair next to his bed. Frank was unconscious and wasn’t able to do anything. Gerard started to tear up and whispered that everything was going to be okay.

_All Gerard hoped for was the best. He didn’t want Frank to die this way._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've ever written! No events in the story ever happened. This story is basically a test to see if my writing skills are good enough to ever write an actual short story. Anyways, enjoy the story.  
> (still not done with the story! it's taking me a while to finish this)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
